


Different Sides of History

by Hannah_claire_17



Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27252937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannah_claire_17/pseuds/Hannah_claire_17
Summary: When Isabella almost dies walking down the street a mysterious newsie saves her. How will her peers react to this new person in her life, how will her parents react?
Kudos: 1





	Different Sides of History

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to write in the "New York" accent, let me know if it's confusing and I'll change it. 
> 
> Feed back is always welcome! 
> 
> Also posted on Wattpad under 'Spot One Shots'

~Isabella POV~

I quickly walked down the streets of Brooklyn with tears streaming down my face as I think back to the argument I just had with my father.

{Flashback}

"Isabella you need to think about the man you will marry! Charles is a fine young man who comes from a good family." Father yelled at me.

"But father I want to work, or go out and see the world not be stuck in the house taking care of children I don't even want." I screamed back at him furious that he would even dare to bring up this topic today, being that mother died only a year ago today.

I'm lost in my own thoughts until I hear a voice yell out and I'm pulled the ground by a pair of strong arms. I yelp out in surprise and I hurly look at who or what grabbed me, I turn to see a boy with brown hair and piercing blue eyes on the ground next to me.

"Sorry miss but youse was bout to get run over by that horse and carriage." He said in a heavy Brooklyn accent as he gets himself up and offers me his hand.

-A Week Later-

Spot and I have grown very close this past week, I see him almost every morning as I walk to school and he's getting his 'papes' as he calls them.

I walk past the other newsies and nod my head as they pull off their caps and I see Spot push his way to see me with his papers in hand, "Mind if Is walk with ya?" He asks with his signature smirk plastered on his face.

"Not at all." I told his sweetly

We walked together talking and laughing until we reached the front of my school building, "Well we're here."

"So dis is where you goes off to everyday." He says looking at the building, I turn to look up at it as well when I see Charles and his friends Eric and Henry walking towards us.

"So Bella first you don't wanna marry me and now you're hanging around with a street rat?" Charles asks with an evil look on his face.

"I dont know who's youse callin a street rat but I knows its aint me." Spot spits back harshly his hand going to his pimp cane. "Cause I knows some pretty boy aint tryin to get into a brawl with da King of Brooklyn."

With that the three boys laughed, "King of Brooklyn please you aren't even king of your house, and why, because you don't have one." Eric retorted. I looked behind me to see a pair of younger looking newsies hawking their papers and I flagged them down.

"How much?" I asked

"Penny a pape miss." One of the newsies answers.

"Hey you tryin to steal my best customer?" Spot yells out getting the newsies attention and with that they both looked like they were gonna pass out.

"N-n-n-no" The smaller one stuttered out, he started to shake as Spot kneeled down in front of him and whispered. "Why dont youse tell them three who I am."

The newsies looked at my three classmate and started with, "well he's de King of Brooklyn and the most feared newsie in all of New York, he's de leader of de borough of Brooklyn and the story goes that he killed the other leader with his bare hands, and he was only 10."

I rolled my eyes when they got to the part about Spot killing someone with his bare hands. Right as I was going to fuss at the kids for saying that I heard the school bell ring telling us we had 5 minutes to get to class.

"Well as much fun as this was I'm going into class, Goodbye Mister Conlon." I said sweetly and lightly kissed his cheek before walking into the school.

As I walk away I hear one of the newsies ask spot, "Is dat de goil dat Dodger told us bout?"

I couldn't hear what Spot answered but it made me smile that he talks about me.

~Time Skip cause its school~

I walk out into the bright sunlight and look around for Spot but I don't see him anywhere, I do see Dodger and some of the other newsies. As soon as I make eye contact with Dodger he waves for me to come over to him. I got to him slightly confused as to why he and so many newsies are here in front of the school.

"Dodge." I greet him with a smile as he rolls his eyes at the nickname I called him, "What brings you here?"

"Listen Isa wes got word from some birds dat Bronx was gonna try somethin. Dey thinks that if dey hurts you dey'll be hurtin Spot too." He told me his words soft and careful, but of course Charles and his two idiot friends decided that it was a good time to mess with me.

"Bella again with street rats I'm starting to think that maybe you wanna be like them." Charles starts with a laugh, I rolled my eyes in response not carry about what he was saying and more worried about if Spot was okay and where he was at the moment.

Dodge was about to say something back to Charles when a bird came running up to him.

"Dey comin! Bronx dey comin here!" The boy said quickly while out of breath. Almost instantly Dodger started giving orders out to the newsies some to get to the roof others to get word to their allies, he looked at the bird and asked if Spot knows about what was happening. The bird instantly said yes and that Spot was the one that sent him to us.

Charles and his friends looked just about as confused as could be, but that didn't stop them from being jerks. "So Bella you coming with us or not cause is sounds like there's some trouble and I doubt these stupid newsies could keep you safe."

"Listen Is don't got the time for dis! Isa wes gotta get you outta here Spot would kill me and the boys if you got hurt." Dodger said quickly still motioning for the newsies to move to different places.

Before I could answer the sound of what could be called a small army marching came to our ears. I looked over my shoulder and saw at least fifty boys walking in rows towards us, one of the boys was more forward than any of the others and I knew he was the leader. I looked over at Dodger to see what I should do, or where I should go, but before I could even get a word out he grabbed my arm and pulled me back to where some of the older newsies were standing and ordered them to get me back to Brooklyn. He then looked at Charles and his friends and told them that if they didn't want to have to pick a side they should probably leave.

Charles looked confused for a second then laughed, "Leave? And miss watching you street rats beat up on each other, that's a free show." He looked at his friends for conformation and they laughed as well.

Before Dodger could say anything we heard a laugh whistle and saw newsies pop up on the roof tops all their slingshots aimed right at the Bronx newsies. Spot in all his glory hopped onto a banister with his signature smirk and looked at the kids from the Bronx.

"Now would be a good time to leave if you don't wanna be soaked so bad yous can't move." Spot said in a deadly serious voice. The newsies looked scared but none of them moved, Charles stupidly laughed at what Spot said and I heard him comment under his breath something like there's no way this kid is serious.

I knew Spot was serious so when he finished his speech I let out a long whistle that he taught me and he found me in the crowd almost immediately. He smiles when our eyes met but his face quickly changed when he realized how much danger I was about to be in.

"Dodger get her outta here!" Spot screamed at his second in command and dodger grabs my arm and pulls me away from the fight. Unfortunately the Bronx leader saw us trying to leave and some of his newsies were able to grab us before we got away.

I struggled in the arms of the newsies as they held onto me, from the corner of my eye I saw Spot hopping down from where he was to the street and start walking towards us.

"Let her go."  
———————————————


End file.
